What Others Write Papapa's Work
by GummyGal
Summary: (Oneshot inside) Want to see two different others do something fun? Something that relates to other Fanfic Writers? Well, enjoy. If you want this to continue and give ideas, review. (CHRSTMAS SPECAIL)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note; Hey everyone. Papapa and I are doing something fun and it practically relates to many U.S. fanbase lovers of Sonic! This is Papapa's oneshot. And he made lemony. Which makes me cringe. If you also don't like this type of thing then give your reason why! THIS IS NOT WHAT PAPAPA AND I DOES! WE ARE JUST SHOWING HOW WE HATE IT! ENJOY**

Sonic sat on the branch of a tree. the shade from the leaves protected him from the hot summer sun. his eyes were closed, and a grin was on his face. he was thinking of one girl, and one girl only. amy. he couldn't get her out of his thoughts right now. to him, she was just so perfect. he sighed and soaked in the warm air. but then, his nap was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Sonikku." said a chirpy voice from below him

Sonic opened his eyes and smiled. he knew that voice. it was Amy. he looked down and there below him, was Amy. she stood there was he hands behind her, and her emerald eyes gazing up at him. but something was different. her hairband was different. it was red with a large red flower on one side. then, Sonic noticed another thing. a devious smile was on her innocent face. he blushed and scratched his head.

"Hey Amy. what's up?" he greeted

Amy played with her quills a bit and giggled.

"Oh nothing much, i just wanted to come and flirt with you." she said, half joking

Sonic saw this as his chance. he smirked evilly and chuckled.

"okay!" he chirped

A look of shock came over Amy's face. she froze up and stared at him in disbelief.

"What?!" she cried

Amy hadn't expected Sonic to agree to her desperate attempt to flirt, but if he was going to, she wasn't complaining.

"I said yeah, get up here and we can flirt a bit." sonic said again

Before she knew it, Amy had been thrusted up by sonic, and was now sitting between his spread legs. her back was against his chest. it was overwhelming, but amazing. she felt his warm chest fur against her back, and the expansion of his chest when he breathed. it was amazing to her. she turned her head around and looked at him with starstruck eyes.

"Is this for real?" she asked

sonic smirked and shrugged.

"We'll find out, rose." he said

Sonic was taking his chances. it was now or never. he was going to do it. he was going to make his move on her, and have her for the rest of his life. Sonic took his hand and stroked her pink quills. they were so soft and smooth. they felt amazing. the hint of perfume could be smelled on them. he took a whiff of it. he fluttered his eyes in satisfaction. he felt Amy shiver a bit when he stroke her quills. he looked at her and smiled.

"You like that?" he asked

Amy looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah..." she replied

Sonic frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"This is another trick isn't it? you're going to pretend to love me, then dump me like you usually do." she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Sonic took her chin and slowly turned her head to look at his. her emerald eyes gazed directly into his green eyes. they got lost int he moment for a second. their cheeks heated up as they blushed. sonic smirked.

"Will this convince you?" he asked

just then, sonic pressed his lips against hers. Amy's eyes shot open in shock at what he was doing. she felt his lips touch hers, and it was incredible. she felt what could only be described as electricity flowing through her. it was exhilarating. She pulled away and breathed hard. she stared at him with eyes of shock. sonic smirked and licked his lips.

"you like that?" he asked

Amy nodded quickly and smiled.

"You bet!" she cried, kissing him

this time, however, it was much harder. and then began the exploration of kissing. sonic tasted her, and amy tasted him. to sonic, she tasted like cherries. to Amy, he tasted like mint. they pressed their lips hard against each other, taking it all in. finally, after a minute of kissing, they pulled away for air. amy and sonic were both panting. they gazed at each other.

"That was great." amy panted

"Another go?" sonic asked, out of breath

Amy smirked evilly and pressed hard against him again. as they kissed, sonic slowly took his hand and moved it across her slender body. he moved it up her body, briefly feeling her b***, and then up to her head. he wove his hand into her quills, bringing her closer. he heard her purr as he did this. amy took her hand and moved it up sonic's small, but muscular body. she wrapped her hand around his neck, bringing him closer. he hummed in happiness. eventually, they pulled away for air. they rested their foreheads against each other, and stared into each other's eyes.

"Do this again sometime?" sonic asked

AMy smirked evilly and looked down. she then looked back up at him and raise an eyebrow.

"How about my place, right now?" hse asked back

Sonic smirked and pecked her on the lips.

"Alright."


	2. The Christmas Fanfic!

**GummyGal's Note; HEEEEY GUYS! Today is a Christmas Special from Papapa and I! He wanted his to be uploaded today so badly that his thongs got twisted. (Only joking, he's a man. Men don't wear thongs but manly boxers.) I loved this Christmas Fanfic, but you're probably not want to see mine... Papapa's is better! (Like, seriously better by 1000.) Anyway! MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM PAPAPA AND ME!**

* * *

><p>Sonic hated Christmas. He hated every bit of it. He hated all the singing. He hated all the gifts. He hated all the sales and shopping. He hated all the snow. He hated the cold. He hated the warm clothes. He hated all the decorations. He hated all the food. He hated everyone's attitudes. He just about hated everything about Christmas. Nothing made him angrier than seeing December come up on his calendar. It meant another terrible season for him, and him alone. One of the reasons he hated it was because he felt like he was the only one who didn't want to celebrate it. Everyone else was happy and excited to see the holiday roll up, but not him. No, he wanted it gone as soon as possible so he could get on with his life. If he could, he would stop Christmas from ever occurring. That's how much he hated it.<p>

Sonic sat on a bench in the city park. His spot overlooked the frozen lake, where dozens of people where ice-skating. He watched in total disgust as they laughed and played on the frozen water. Their yells of delight made him cringe. He couldn't take it any longer.

"Geez… It's sickening." He grumbled, getting up

Sonic stood up and pulled his red scarf that Amy made him over his mouth. He put his hands in his blue coat's pockets and decided to take a walk. Sonic walked along in the cold winter night. The glow of the street lights were the only sources of lights in the park. And it didn't help that the snow was falling faster, and the wind was picking up. This was one reason why Sonic hated Christmas. He never understood why people thought this time of the year was beautiful. All the snow coving the ground, the ice, the cold. It was terrible. Sonic just walked along in silence, looking down, with a dark storm cloud over his head. He decided to go get some hot chocolate from the vendors in the local market.

As he walked, Sonic heard some giggling coming from the trees near a streetlight. Sonic looked over and saw a female rabbit and a black hedgehog pressed up against each other. Sonic immediately knew who they were. Sparky and Makayla. Sparky was Cream's brother-in-law, and Makayla was her long lost sister. They had come down to visit, and again, Sonic was not happy. He watched as Sparky leaned a little closer to her. He heard more giggling.

"I got you something extra special for Christmas this year." Sparky said in a dirty tone

"Why wait till Christmas? Let's go home and I'll show you my gift." Makayla replied in a sexy tone

Sonic just grunted and kept walking. He ignored them and continued on. Those two talking about that stuff was not anything he wanted to hear. He also hated how everybody got into relationships during Christmas. This was not a time to be happy for him. And seeing all these couples only added to his rage. A couple minutes later, Sonic made his way past a charity stand. The old male squirrel was standing there next to a hanging cauldron, ringing a small bell. His long beard hung down to his waist. He was dressed in red and white. He looked like a squirrel version of Santa Clause.

"Cash for the poor! Help someone this Christmas!" the old squirrel called out

Sonic stopped and looked over at him. A look of annoyance was on his face.

"You really think my 25 cents is really going to help someone?" Sonic asked

The charity worker stopped ringing the bell and looked at Sonic. Confusion came over him.

"Every little bit helps. Even your 25 cents. It's the thought that counts." The ancient squirrel said slowly

Sonic laughed rudely and continued walking.

"I'm sure all the homeless will love getting two dollars for Christmas. They can buy a whole lot." Sonic scoffed

He continued walking, not even thinking about the charity worker. He regretted nothing. Sonic just walked along, hating the world. After a few more minutes, Sonic saw a couple people in the snow. They looked like a family of chipmunks. Two parents and a young little toddler. They seemed to be playing in the snow, laughing. They looked like they were building a snowman. They were rolling up the balls of snow together, having a good time. Sonic growled when he got close to them. The dad noticed and looked up.

"Can I help you?" the dad asked, defensively

Sonic stopped in front of them and looked down and snarled.

"Yeah, stop acting so damn happy! Some people really hate this time of the year you know." Sonic barked

The small child burst into tears and cried loudly, Sonic had made him cry. The mother brought him close and hugged him. She tried comforting her son and tried to get him to stop crying. The dad stood up and stormed over to Sonic.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled

Sonic stepped forward so that he was close up to the dad's face. He was about ready to punch the chipmunk right where he was. He clenched his fists and growled. But then, just as he was about to swing, Sonic noticed the kid. The kid was staring up at them with wide and teary eyes. Sonic suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of guilt come over him. All the anger in his head was flushed out and replaced by grief. Sonic thought about what had happened to him when he was that age, and let his hand relax. He never wanted any kid to go through what he did. Sonic looked back up at the dad and then lowered his head. In silence, and without making eye contact, he stepped back and began to walk away.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." He said shamefully

Sonic pulled up his scarf and left the scene feeling like a pile of crap, regretting everything he just did. He walked along, thinking about what he had done, and why he did it. So he walked, trying to forget about what he had just done. But he couldn't. The thought of doing to that kid, what had been done to himself nearly made him vomit. Nothing could take away the guilt, and anger inside of him.

"Why me?" he asked himself

Eventually, he made it over to the market, bought his hot chocolate, and went to sit down. He sat down on a bench in front of a gazebo. The wonderfully crafted wooden structure had wreaths and lights hanging around it. Sonic huffed and blew on his hot drink. The warmth from the liquid seeped through his mittens and slightly burned his hands. But he enjoyed the warmth. Sonic just sat there, letting the whipped cream and winter cold cool down his drink. He watched as equipment such as microphones and speakers were set up inside the gazebo. The crew worked hard, setting up the area for what looked like a small concert. Sonic grunted and took a sip of his hot chocolate. It was almost cold enough to enjoy. Sonic put it down and fiddled with his scarf.

"Gosh Amy, think you could make a little less warm scarf?" he grumbled, loosening it

It was nice that Amy had knitted the scarf for him, he didn't even knew she did knit, but it still reminded him of the holiday. Everything did. And that was another reason why he hated Christmas. Once he was done, Sonic picked up his drink and sipped it again. It was just right. But then, one voice, out of all the voices in the whole universe, had to call. It was not the voice he needed right now, and definitely not the one he wanted.

"Sonikku? Is that you?" asked the voice

Sonic slowly put down his drink and looked up. Amy was standing near the bench, gazing at him with loving eyes. She was dressed in a beautiful winter dress. The red dress was lined with wool, so she defiantly wasn't cold out in the winter night. She had on little red earmuffs to keep her ears warm, and a blue scarf that Sparky had given her. She looked adorable, but still, she was carrying things. Things that Sonic hated. Gifts. They were all wrapped up in colorful paper and had nice big bows on top of them. She was carrying a stack of them. She looked so happy and content doing this. How could she? Sonic sighed and put down his cup.

"Hi, Amy." He said reluctantly

Amy walked over and put down her gifts. She bent forward, putting her hands on her knees. A puzzled expression as on her face.

"Why are you out here in the cold without a girlfriend?" she asked innocently

Sonic frowned.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied coldly

Amy smiled nervously and looked over at her gifts

"I was just buying a few last minute gifts. I didn't expect Sparky and Makayla to be visiting."

Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, they sure did ruin the party." He scoffed

Amy frowned and stood up. She looked surprised.

"Don't talk like that! They're Cream's family." She exclaimed

Sonic stood up and looked down at her. He growled and clenched his fists.

"I don't care whose family they're from. All I want them to do is get out of here, just like this stupid holiday." Sonic snarled

Amy's mouth hung open with shock. She stared at him in disbelief and fright. How could he act so hostile on Christmas? She just couldn't believe he said that, and he was making fists, like he was ready to punch something. Amy knew that something was wrong. This wasn't the first year this had happened. It happened before. Sonic had taken down Tails' Christmas tree and gotten rid of it on Christmas Eve. But before they could talk to him, he ran off and was gone for a few days. When he got back, he demanded nobody talk about it. But now, she had him here, and she could talk. Amy stood her ground and looked up at him. She put her hands on her hips and stared.

"Sonic, why are you always so mean during Christmas? Don't you love this holiday? It's such a great time of the year." She asked

Sonic let out a fake laugh and frowned.

"Oh yeah. I love freezing my butt off in the cold, wasting money on pointless gifts, and seeing a bunch of people acting like idiots. I'm sick of it all!" Sonic cried, sitting back down on the bench

He folded his arms, pouted, and looked away. Amy looked at him, thinking of what to do. She had to handle this delicately so she could figure out what he was really thinking. Amy slowly sat down next to Sonic and looked at him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." She corrected

Sonic huffed and swung his head around to look at her with an unamused face. Amy smiled,

"Good. Now, tell me why you hate Christmas."

Sonic jerked his head back and scowled.

"No! That's my business. Besides, I already told you why. I hate everything about it. Now leave me alone." He said, looking away again

Amy was not satisfied with that answer.

"Sonic, keeping your feelings inside won't help. I am here to talk to you, guild you through whatever makes you so cold during Christmas. So please, tell me." Amy begged

Sonic sighed and looked over at her.

"You're not going to stop bugging me until I tell you, huh?"

Amy smiled and nodded her head. Sonic grunted and picked up his drink. He knew that once Amy made up her mind, there was no going back. He stood up and looked down at her.

"Let's talk somewhere a little more private." He said, "I don't want anyone hearing this."

"Okay." She chirped

While Sonic was looking away, Amy turned around and whispered and enthusiastic "yes" to herself. She stood up and picked up her gifts. So then, they both walked away from the gazebo, and towards the lake. They walked in complete silence for most of the journey, not even looking at each other. Sonic was looking away, trying to figure out how to explain without breaking into tears. Amy was struggling to keep all the gifts from falling out of her hands. But they continued to walk until they made it to a spot where nobody was. A quiet place where nobody visited because there was no attractions near it. They stood under one of the street lights that lined the paths in the park. Sonic rested against it and Amy put down her gifts. And so, Amy watched with anticipation for Sonic to start his story. He looked at her and groaned. He sniffled and looked up. It was time.

"Back when I was just a little kid, I think three years old, my parents were together. We were just a normal content Mobian family. My dad was happy. My mom was happy. I was happy. Everything was just amazing. Those were the best days of my life."

Sonic stopped and swallowed hard.

"Until my fourth Christmas." He said, holding back tears

"My mom and dad and I were out in the mall one day. We were going to visit Santa and I was going to sit on his lap and tell him what I wanted for Christmas. But while we were walking there, my dad bumped into someone who was carrying some gifts."

Sonic stopped talking and sniffled. He looked up and sighed, fighting the tears that were pushing to be let out. Amy awaited the rest of the story with an uneasy feeling.

"When he tried to apologize, the person beat him up. BEAT HIM UP! Because he thought that my dad was going to steal the gifts."

Sonic wiped away a tear and sniffled again.

"I watched as my dad was senselessly… beaten. Right in front of my eyes, I saw my dad's blood flow from his nose, and my mom screaming in horror. It took a long time for the guards to make it over and break up the fight. We spent that Christmas in the hospital, hoping my dad wouldn't die from his injuries. All because of stupid gifts! GIFTS! My dad nearly died because someone was paranoid about losing stupid gifts!"

Sonic growled and turned to face the pole. He slapped his hand against it, making it shake and snow fall off its top. Amy was heartbroken. She never knew this about Sonic. He looked back at Amy and grunted.

"And ever since then, we didn't celebrate Christmas. We didn't want to take part in all that crap that makes your dad almost die! That is why I hate Christmas and everything that comes along with it. Is that good enough for you?" Sonic asked angrily

Amy was speechless. She couldn't believe what he had just said. It was a tragic story. It broke her heart to think that Sonic, a sixteen year old hedgehog, never celebrated Christmas since he was three. Amy didn't know what to do. She just stared at him with awe. He looked back at her with annoyance and impatience.

"Well?" he snarled

Amy shook herself out of her trance. She focused on the angry hedgehog in front of her. She examined his expression. Even with the dim light from the lamp in the dark cold night, she could still make out his features perfectly. And what she saw, was sadness and depression masked by anger and hatred. And with this, Amy knew what to do. In a second, she formulated a plan and decided to put it into action. Amy nodded slowly and put her hands together.

"That is a terrible story, Sonic. This time of the year must bring a lot of pain to your heart."

"It does." Sonic interrupted

Amy nodded and turned her head back. She looked down the path, seeing the lights of the park in the distance. They looked so magical. She looked back up at an impatient and angry Sonic.

"But maybe it's time you stop living in the past, and go to see what enjoyment Christmas brings. See what good things come out of it." She said

Sonic scoffed and folded his arms. He rested against the pole and stared at her with an amused face.

"I doubt you can do that. There's no good things that come out of Christmas." He chuckled

Amy giggled nervously and looked back at the park again.

"Well you just need to look at it with different eyes." Amy looked back at Sonic, "Just come with me, and I'll show you what good Christmas brings."

Amy stretched out her hand for Sonic to take it. Sonic looked down at her hand and frowned. He began to think. Should he take her hand? Should he go out and get bored with her attempts to make him change? Or should he reject her and go home? His house did have a warm fire, and Tails was probably there. But if he did, Amy would be heartbroken. She would probably cry like she always did. And he didn't want that. It was mean if he left. Half of him wanted to leave, but the other half said to go with her. It would be polite to go with her. Sonic decided that this one time, he would swallow his pride. He would do the good thing, and go with her. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine." He said, taking her hand

Amy squealed with joy and a huge smile grew over her face.

"Yay! You won't regret it!" she said eagerly

Within a second, Sonic felt his arm almost rip out of its socket as Amy pulled him towards the park. He caught up to her and looked at her with a puzzled face.

"What about your gifts? You left them by the pole." He said

My looked up at him and smiled.

"They don't matter. They're just gifts. I can get more." She chirped

Sonic cocked his head in wonder. Wasn't Christmas about buying things? Wasn't it risky to leave her gifts there? Why was she so willing to lose her gifts? Sonic shook himself out of the thoughts and continued walking with her. For the entire time they walked in silence, Sonic never noticed that he was still holding her hand. He completely forgot about holding hands with Amy. After a long walk, they made it over to the pond. They stopped and looked over the frozen lake. A few ice skaters were still out, but it was mostly just an empty body of ice. The winter moon reflected off the ice. The fresh snow sparkled from the light as well. It was quite a beautiful looking sight. Even the lightly falling snow added to the beauty. Amy giggled and looked up at him.

"To some, Christmas is about the beauty of winter. How the world just kinda turns off, and lets the wonderful snow fall. It covers the world in a gorgeous white blanket. And then icicles create threatening, but exact pieces of art. Isn't it elegant Sonic?" Amy asked

Sonic looked over the scenery. He huffed and thought about it all. He had to admit, it was beautiful, but just because it looked good didn't make it great. Summer looked beautiful as well. But he had to admit, it did make the world look special. Sonic sighed.

"I guess it looks nice. But it's too cold. I'd rather have the nice warm sun rather than this freezing cold. " He said flatly

Amy exhaled and nodded slowly.

"You're right." She said, slowly walking to her next example

She gently pulled Sonic with her. He followed and walked next to her again. As they got closer into town, the Christmas music began to be heard. The faint sounds of carolers could be heard. The lights from the market began to slowly light up the world around them. Before Sonic knew it, they were walking down the main street of the market. Around him, vendors in their small stands sold handmade gifts and decorations. Some sold hot chocolate and other foods. The lights and colors around them were breathtaking. The snow had been shoveled to the sides, and salt had been laid down on the ice. It was a quite amazing sight. Amy pointed to the hot chocolate vendor.

"She has good stuff! Let's go get a drink." She said

Sonic followed her and they walked up to the vendor. The heat from inside the stand resonated outside. The female badger in the stand smiled at them and put her hands on the counter. She gazed at them with calm and pleased eyes.

"How can I help ya today?" she asked

Amy and Sonic stopped in front of the vendor and Amy looked up at the menu.

"We'll have two hot chocolates please." She said, pulling out her wallet

The vendor nodded.

"Coming right up, young lady."

As the vendor reached below to grab the cups, Amy turned to Sonic.

"To some, Christmas is about the wonderful foods and gifts you can give to each other. The joy of caring for, and giving each other gifts is what keeps the holiday alive. It shows that we care about each other, and are willing to spend our money for that person we love." Amy said

Sonic grunted and looked around at all the vendors. He snarled and looked back at her.

"It's gifts and materialism that almost killed my dad. It might be a perk, but also a curse for some. It is just an excuse for shops to charge more and use your ignorance to get your money." He growled

Amy's chirpy smile dissolved into a melancholy frown. She hummed a yes and turned back to the vendor, who was placing their drinks on the counter.

"That'll be one ring." The vendor said

Sonic spotted the price and jerked his head towards the vendor.

"I thought they were a ring each." He said suspiciously

The vendor looked over at Sonic and smiled.

"Usually, but it's almost Christmas, and I decided that it would be kind to lower the prices for the holiday." She explained

Amy looked up at Sonic, a massive grin coming over her face.

"You see, even store owners can be nice on Christmas. They want you to have a holiday as good as anyone else." Amy said, reaching for her purse

Amy paid and gave Sonic his cup. He took it and smelled the almost boiling liquid. It smelled like purely melted chocolate. It smelled amazing. He grinned and his tail wagged slightly from the aroma. Amy noticed and silently squealed in happiness. She then turned to the clerk.

"Thank you." She said, leading the happy Sonic away by the hand

"Merry Christmas!" the vendor called out

Sonic spun his head around and stared at the vendor with hard eyes. It was so unlike a vendor, the root of all this hatred in him, to say Merry Christmas. Didn't she only want his money? But before he could go into too deep of thought, Amy called back.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" she called in a cherry tone

When she turned back around, she looked up at Sonic, who was staring at her in disbelief. She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned

Sonic tried to speak, but the words got caught in his throat. When the words did come out, he stuttered.

"W-was tha-that vendor… be-being k-k-kind?" he asked, the words barely understandable

Amy stared at him with a questioning gaze, but then, she giggled and smirked, taking a sip of her drink.

"You bet! Now don't you see how nice people can be?" she asked, confidence overflowing in her tone

Sonic's eyes widened.

"Wow."

But then, Sonic caught himself. He realized what he was thinking. He was thinking that Christmas was kind of okay. The thoughts of people being nice during this time started creeping in. He knew better than that. He hardened up and got rid of the feelings that Christmas was good. But still, he couldn't completely lose the feeling Christmas was an enjoyable time. He frowned and snarled a bit.

"But it was just an act by the vendor. I bet she just wants you to come back and spend money. That's all they want." He hissed

Amy stared at him with a confused face. One second he was amazed by the kindness, next he was damning it. She didn't understand what was wrong with him. But she thought the best thing to do was to leave it at that, and take him to the next example. And this one, she had a good feeling, would sway his opinion. So they just walked. They walked holding hands, sipping on their delicious hot chocolate. They strolled through the market with Amy taking in the sights with an almost childlike face, and Sonic was just grumbling, but secretly starting to admire it all.

"You know what I love best about Christmas?" Amy asked

Sonic raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his drink. Amy sighed and looked back out into the world around them.

"The colors! The lights! And… the joyful emotions." She said, leading Sonic to a small area away from the vendors

The area was actually the gazebo where she and him met earlier. But this time, the gazebo was all set up, with lights shining on it, and a small caroling group getting ready to perform. Sonic instantly noticed where he was, and looked down coldly at Amy.

"You took me all around, just so I could come back here?" he growled

Amy knew Sonic wouldn't hurt her. She giggled and looked over at the gazebo.

"Of course! Tonight the carolers are doing something extra special."

Sonic and Amy watched as the carolers all formed up. They got into their selected spots and checked their equipment one more time. Sonic eyed them with careful eyes. He was not sure what they were doing, but he didn't know if he liked it. He heard Amy giggle. He looked down at her and saw her giggling at him.

"What?" he asked

"You're funny when you're suspicious." She replied, still giggling

Sonic felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. He grunted and looked back at the carolers.

"Whatever." He grumbled

Amy giggled and looked on with him. By this time, the carolers were finished setting up. The music began to play, and the carolers began to sing. Sonic never heard such beautiful sounds from music. Amy smiled and snuggled a little closer to him. He just stood there in awe as to what was going on. Then, the lead caroler began to sing.

(Hark the herald angels sing)

Hark the herald angels sing

"Glory to the newborn King!

Peace on earth and mercy mild

God and sinners reconciled"

(A small crowd began to gather around the gazebo)

Joyful, all ye nations rise

Join the triumph of the skies

With the angelic host proclaim:

"Christ is born in Bethlehem"

Hark! The herald angels sing

"Glory to the newborn King!"

(The crowd began humming along with the carolers)

Christ by highest heav'n adored

Christ the everlasting Lord!

Late in time behold Him come

Offspring of a Virgin's womb

Veiled in flesh the Godhead see

Hail the incarnate Deity

Pleased as man with man to dwell

(Sonic noticed the happiness around him)

Jesus, our Emmanuel

Hark! The herald angels sing

"Glory to the newborn King!"

Hail the heav'n-born Prince of Peace!

Hail the Son of Righteousness!

Light and life to all He brings

Ris'n with healing in His wings

(Sonic noticed the happiness around him, and smiled)

Mild He lays His glory by

Born that man no more may die

Born to raise the sons of earth

Born to give them second birth

Hark! The herald angels sing

"Glory to the newborn King!"

The carolers finished and bowed their heads. Sonic couldn't believe what he had just heard. Their words had completely opened up his mind. He stood there, speechless. He just couldn't figure out what he was feeling right now. The words made him feel happy, like there was joy in the world. Was this what Christmas was about? Being grateful? Being happy? Being kind? Being joyful? Was this what was really the meaning of Christmas? Sonic didn't know what to say. He just looked down at Amy, who was smiling, and had a small tear going down her cheek.

"What was all that?" he asked quietly

Amy sniffled and wiped her nose. She gazed at Sonic with joyful eyes and a wide smile.

"That was the true meaning of Christmas, Sonic. World peace, joy to all men, love, goodwill towards all, pure happiness, coming together with joy, being thankful, and forgiveness."

Sonic wanted to say something, but what could he? Everything that could be said had already been. Now, Sonic's mind was convinced. This was what Christmas was about, not beating up people over gifts, or money, or decorations. It was about what Amy and the song had said. Joy, happiness, and love. It was at this point, that all the hatred towards the holiday disappeared. An absolutely huge smile grew on his face. He turned to Amy and put his cup on the ground. He stood back up and put his hands on Amy's arms. He stared into her eyes and she stared into his.

"Thank you for showing me all of this." Sonic said, bringing Amy in for a hug

He hugged her tight, showing her his thankfulness. Amy was completely shocked by his embrace, but she wouldn't question it. She hugged him back. She put her chin on his shoulder and grinned.

"You're welcome, Sonic. I'm glad I could help you." She whispered

Sonic pulled away and smiled. He gently wiped away the tear from Amy's cheek and chuckled.

"I will learn to forgive this holiday for what it's done to me. But now that I know the true meaning of this time, I know how much joy it brings to people, how much hope it gives the world. This truly is a magical holiday that is special, and means a lot to the world. Now, I know what this holiday is for, and why people love it. Thank you. Thank you Amy."

Amy giggled and nodded.

"You're welcome. I only wish you had learned it sooner." She said

Sonic nodded and closed his eyes.

"Me too." He opened his eyes and gazed at her, "Now come on, your gifts are still out there."

Amy looked like she had spaced out. She was still in shock and awe at what he had done and said. Thirteen years of hatred towards this holiday had disappeared. Now, Sonic knew what Christmas was all about, and loved it. She had unspeakable joy overflowing in her heart. Christmas might now be a holiday they could now all enjoy together. Amy would give anything for this moment to last.

"Alright." She replied

And so, they walked together, chatting about things all the way back to the streetlight where Amy had left her gifts. They were right where she left them. Sonic and Amy walked up to them. Their wrapping paper was soggy and the bows were drooping. He didn't like it.

"Oh no, your gifts are ruined." Sonic said

"It's okay. They were a small price to pay for you loving Christmas." She chirped

Sonic smiled and picked up the gifts.

"I'll help you take them home." He said, smiling

Amy giggled.

"Okay."

And so, on this cold winter night, close to Christmas, Sonic finally learned about the true values of this holiday. This holiday meant peace on earth, love towards all, joy to the world, friendship, brotherly love, goodwill towards all men, and world peace. Christmas was a wonderful holiday. One thing Sonic would learn later on, is that Christmas was the holiday that once brought a world war to a halt for a few days. His friends would learn about this story of him embracing Christmas, and give him a friendly welcome. It was time for Sonic to let go of his pain, and embrace the joy of a time where people forgot their petty differences, and joined together in love. And that was what Christmas was about for Sonic. Love. Love towards all.

And this was the first time in a long time, Sonic said, merry Christmas to all.

**Papapa~ Merry Christmas Lauren. I hope you liked it.**

**Me~ *sniffs* I loved it... *dies* **


End file.
